


Pretty Kitty

by Imasuky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Furry, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko, always so timid, tries on a daring costume for Halloween, and unleashes the wildcat within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riko stood in front of the costume rack, pondering the choices with an unusual intensity. The last time she had cared this much about a Halloween costume, she had been in elementary school, eager as any child to show off and earn a sack full of tooth- and mind-rotting candy. That youthful enthusiasm was long, long gone, but the cautious, soft-spoken woman that had replaced the boisterous youth nonetheless had her own reason now to scrutinize potential Halloween outfits, and it was no less important to her to pick the right one.

Riko's brow furrowed as she rifled through the possibilities hanging before her. She was not the type to show off, but it did need to be at least a little sexy. Terrie had been pretty explicit on that point, and Riko knew that showing up to this party in a costume that didn't do anything for her would be weird. Showing too little would make her as much the center of attention as showing too much, and Riko was much more comfortable in the background. The problem was finding that right balance: sexy enough to look like she belonged (which Riko did not for a second actually feel she did), reserved enough not to draw the lecherous interests of a bunch of drunk party-goers.

She frowned as she pushed through a seemingly endless sea of sexy nurse costumes. How did she let Terrie talk her into this? Riko had no sense for this kind of thing. Here was one nurse outfit that didn't seem too risque, but she wasn't even sure she should wear one at all. Was it cliche for a Japanese girl (well, an American girl whose parents were Japanese) to wear a nurse outfit? She didn't want to go as some stereotype.

(Oh, yeah, because you do so much to break stereotypes,) she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Riko possessed fair skin, straight black hair, next to no breasts, a short physique, and almond-shaped eyes, not to mention a face that looked like it belonged on a schoolgirl even into her mid twenties. If there was a better poster girl for the diminutive, cute Japanese girl stereotype, Riko hadn't met her.

Riko's phone alerted her to a call. Not sure whether to be annoyed or grateful for the interruption, RIko checked to see who was calling her. Terrie. Annoyed, then.

 

“Are you still being picky?” Riko's best friend demanded before Riko could even say hello. 

“Sorry, it's just...” Riko trailed off. She was always indecisive, which always frustrated Terrie, who always knew exactly what she wanted and did everything without fear, to no end.

“You've had like three weeks to pick your costume!" Terrie told Riko with great exasperation. "By the time you pick a costume, the party will be over. Hell, by the time you pick a costume, the Christmas party will be over.”

Riko sighed. She wanted to stay annoyed, but it wasn't like Terrie was wrong. “I can't help it, alright? I'm just a little uncomfortable with most of this stuff. You know I really don't do parties!” Riko said, shifting on her feet a little. She had always been a little shy...okay, a lot shy...and Terrie was always trying to help her get over it. This invitation to the costume party that Terrie's friend was hosting was just the latest in a series of doomed attempts to get Riko out of her shell. On the one hand, Riko wished Terrie would mind her own business...but on the other hand, even she knew that connecting with other people was important, and that she was missing out by not having any other friends.

 

(Stupid ponies and their irrefutable logic!)

“Just pick something and get over here. And do it now!” Terrie ordered, and hung up. A bit rude, but they both knew that usually helped with getting Riko out of her comfort zone. 

 

Swallowing, Riko picked a random outfit from the rack and started looking for the changing room to try it on. She would just have to go for it and deal with whatever consequences came from the choice.

In her determination, Riko failed to watch where she was going, and accidentally knocked over a shelf of cheap decorations, which clattered noisily to the floor. She herself made a resounding thud as she joined the decorations on the floor.

Already this costume was making trouble for her, and she hadn't even put it on yet!

Riko blushed furiously. She hated causing trouble for others, and knocking over something like this would be a lot of work for some poor clerk. And just as expected, within moments, a tall and rather busty woman with long, blonde hair walked up to investigate what had happened. She was wearing a nearly skin-tight witch costume, with a skirt that just barely left anything to the imagination. Her long, curvy legs were covered by black and white striped stockings.

“Oh my, are you alright?” the witch asked, her voice drawing Riko's attention away from the woman's provocative outfit to her face. She had full, pouty lips, and striking light purple eyes. Riko wondered for a moment if that was natural, but remembered she was in a costume shop: obviously they were just contacts. The witch held out one of her hands to help Riko up. Somewhat reluctantly, she took the woman's hand, and Riko couldn't help but marvel at how incredibly soft her skin was. It was like gripping warm silk.

“Yes...um...sorry about...about the mess,” Riko apologized in a low voice, trying not to stare at the woman in front of her. Her full, curvy hips, her long, shapely stockinged legs, those smooth hands, those dainty, manicured feet in the sheer heels, her intriguing eyes...no matter where she looked at the woman, Riko couldn't help but notice how sexy she was, and it was making her blush even more.

“It's fine, no worries! Cleaning it up will be no problem at all. I'll just use my broom!” the witch joked with a tittering laugh.

Riko couldn't help but give an amused snort herself. The joke had been rather lame, but that just made it funnier, and it was exactly what she needed right at this awkward moment. Nonetheless, she still felt embarrassed enough to want to nearly drop the costume and leave the store. And really, the joke wasn't helping; Riko hated her snort-laugh.

“I'm glad someone found that funny. Nearly everyone else I tell it to just rolls their eyes,” the witch told her with a kind smile.

"My name's Violette, by the way. I own the store.” the witch added, starting to pick up the items that had been knocked over, including the costume that Riko had dropped.

“Hm? This shouldn't have been on that shelf...oh, you were carrying this to the fitting room, weren't you? Mmm, I like your taste, dear. I'm certain you're going to be the center of attention in this one!” Violette told her with a coy, approving grin. 

 

Riko blushed anew. “Oh...I, er, I didn't really look at it. I think maybe I'll pick something else," she muttered, staring at the floor.

“Oh, but why? Such a shame, a lovely girl like you would look wonderful in this!” Violette coaxed in a low, husky tone brushing her fingers along Riko's chin and tilting her head up to lock eyes with her.

Riko felt her heart skip a beat when she saw those purple eyes. Those had to be the best contact lenses ever...every detail of Violetta's arrestingly attractive eyes seemed completely natural.

 

“I think you should at least see how you look in it before you decide. You might end up loving it!” Violette insisted, pressing the costume into Riko's hands. 

Well...the whole point of going to this stupid party is to try to put myself out there a little more...

“I...I guess it wouldn't hurt just to try it,” Riko conceded, still looking into Violette's eyes. Something about them just made it so hard to turn away. Usually Riko couldn't look anyone in the eyes, but with the woman in front of her, it seemed so easy and natural. 

 

“Oh, wonderful! I'll guide you over to the changing rooms, dear, this store is a little big,” Violette said in her soft, warm voice. Riko nodded and held onto the witch's hand, not even realizing she was doing so.

When they reached the changing rooms, Violette let go. “If you do decide to buy it, I'll give you a discount. You were the first person all season to appreciate my joke, and that's worth a lot to me!” she said with a friendly wink, and walked away. Riko couldn't help but watch her rear as she did. Violette had wide hips and a firm, round bottom that stretchered her skirt to its limits.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Riko entered the dressing room, locking the thin plywood door behind her. As little security as the flimsy little lock on the door provided, it made her feel much better.

Laying the costume out on the bench, Riko blushed, both at how skimpy it was, as well as the very nature of the outfit. Great, a Japanese girl dressed like a cat girl. I already get enough people asking me if I cosplay, she thought ruefully. But Violette had insisted that she try it, and the woman seemed like she genuinely thought it would look good. Plus, Terrie would be rather huffy with her if she didn't get there soon.

Stripping out of her modest clothing, Riko picked up the costume. It looked a bit like a one piece swimsuit, with high-cut thighs and low-cut chest. Unlike a bathing suit, though, a long cat tail was hanging off the back end. And, of course, the whole thing was lined with a trim of fluffy white fur.

Sliding into it, Riko looked in the mirror, blushing at the sight of herself. The thing was nearly skin tight, and her underwear was pressed against it very noticeably. There was no way she could wear this! She couldn't deny that she looked pretty sexy in it, of course, but still, it was...well, just so unlike her usual drab style...

For a moment, Riko couldn't help but wonder how Violette would look in it, with her particularly curvy body...and the way the white trim would set off those purple eyes. It was the image of those eyes that lingered the most. Riko could nearly picture her own reflection in those purple eyes...

(Well...well, I might as well see how it looks without the underwear, right? Since I won't be wearing it anyway, I might as well see it in full glory, right?) she rationalized, feeling unusually bold.

Peeling the costume off, Riko removed her bra and panties, and slipped it on again. Looking in the mirror, she took a shuddering breath...she looked so good right now. Riko had never had much of a figure but the way it clung to her emphasized what few curves she had, making her look incredible. For the first time, Riko felt as though she looked like a woman, not just a girl. Though she couldn't help but notice that her nipples were rather prominently standing out against the fabric, and it was digging into her a bit, giving her a visible camel toe. Surprisingly, though, she found that it was not uncomfortable. 

Before she could think about it any more, there was a knock on the door. “Are you finished? I just have to see how you look in that!” Violette said from the other side.

Riko tensed up a bit. She couldn't possibly! But she also didn't want to disappoint the kind witch... Fighting in her head for a moment, Riko was surprised when she found her hand on the lock, already opening the door. Too late to stop herself...

 

(Well, what's the harm in just letting Violetta see it? I'll probably never see her again anyway; it's not like this means I'll actually be wearing it to the party.)

Even so, Riko wanted to cover herself as the door swung open, but at that exact second, she met eyes with Violette, and froze up. There was something about them that seemed so friendly and charming that it put the shy girl at ease.

“You look even better than I thought..." Violetta gushed with soft delight, and Riko blushed in pleasure. Always so afraid to stand out for fear of jeers, she had forgotten how nice it was to be complimented. 

 

"But still...there's a little something missing....” Violette mused, putting her hand to her chin. She gave a clap as realization struck her. “Ah! The ears!” 

Violetta stepped into the small booth. Riko thought about saying something to her about personal space, but that thought fizzled out as she breathed in and caught a whiff of some kind of perfume, heady and sweet. And the way Violetta's hips brushed against Riko just distracted her all the more...

Violette held up a headband with cat ears and leaned in, her breasts pressing against Riko's and sending her heart racing. She planted it on Riko's head and took a step back.

“Oh, that is just way too cute!” she exclaimed with a small clap. "Look at how adorable you are!"

Turning to look in the mirror, Riko could only nod in agreement. “Yeah...it's a great costume,” she said, staring at her reflection. Riko had always lacked confidence in her looks, but right now, even an unhealthy low self esteem couldn't deny how sexy she looked. And felt, for that matter. Something about this costume was making her feel so much more confident! 

“But I still think it can be even better...just wait right here, and I'll get you a few more things that will really make you perfect! I'll even help you apply them!” Violette said, dashing to the shelves. Riko sat down on the bench, shaking her head. She wasn't sure what to think of this. She shouldn't let Violette waste her own time further accessorizing something that Riko wasn't going to wear, but...she did kind of want to see just how this could get better. And...it was crazy, but she looked so good right now, she was starting to really consider taking this costume after all.

Violette returned, and interrupted Riko's thoughts by setting a small basket full of items in front of her. “First these. I'll include them in the discount!” she enthused, handing a pair of fishnet stockings to Riko. “The rest can wait until you have those on.” She grinned, and stepped out of the fitting room.

(Well, if I get a discount...I might as well see how they look, at least.) Riko had been raised to always take a bargain whenever she got the chance. With the door closed, she slipped out of the costume and pulled on the stockings. It was, unsurprisingly, the first time she had ever worn fishnets. The way they felt on her legs was amazing, like dozens of little fingers all over her legs. Riko let out a pleased, surprised little grunt at the feeling. Did stockings like these always feel so nice? If so, she kind of felt like she'd been missing out...

 

Pulling the costume back on, she looked in the mirror again...and couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal at her own image. She couldn't believe what attractive accent the fishnets gave to this already striking ensemble. There was a knock at the door; Violette obviously wanted to see how she looked. And at this point, Riko was excited to show her. Opening the door, Riko smiled. 

“So, do I look good?” she asked in a slightly flirty tone. It was completely out of character for her, but what the hell, it was close to Halloween, a time to be someone new and different, and she looked great. It was time to just let go and enjoy this; Riko could go back to being a timid little wallflower tomorrow.

“Good doesn't even begin to describe it, darling. You're absolutely beautiful!” Violette declared. Riko flushed happily. Why was she always so afraid of being noticed? She thought she looked great, so did Violette, and so would everyone at the party!

 

“Now, just a few more things! You look much too classy right now for flats, dear. You need an appropriate pair of heels!” Violetta decided, holding up a pair of white stiletto pumps. Riko wasn't sure about that, though. Confident though she was feeling, she never wore heels. They just weren't very comfortable, and she didn't have the coordination for them. 

Violette must have noticed her reluctance, because the woman winked at Riko. “Trust me, dear. You need these. With the way those stockings make you legs look, these will be irresistible!” Violette promised, handing them to Riko, then playfully added, “And they'll add a good few inches of height.”

Well. Riko was tired of always being the shortest person wherever she went. And Violette had been spot on with everything else. It wouldn't hurt to try them! Taking the shoes, Riko sat back down on the bench and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. 

 

(Wow, Violette must have a sixth sense for guessing sizes.)

As she stood up, Riko was amazed to find that the shoes were still comfortable even when she put her weight on them. “Go ahead, take a few steps to get used to them,” Violette offered, gesturing. Riko did so, and was amazed a second time. Not only were these heels so comfortable that it was like wearing flats, or even nothing at all, but she found herself walking as easily as though she were barefoot, her balance unaffected at all. How was this even possible? She was walking around on the sole of her foot with better coordination than she'd ever had before in her life. These were the best shoes ever!

 

And yes, Riko had to admit, the added inches were nice, too.

Taking a few more steps around, Riko turned and looked in the mirror. The stockings and heels really did make her legs look incredible. For the first time in her life, Riko looked sleek and leggy, and it felt incredible! The way the costume conformed to her figure transformed her from a petite little girl into a sexy, elegant woman. She giggled in delight at the way the tail on the costume would swish back and forth with her every movement. It was cute, but somehow alluring, too.

“I love it!” Riko exclaimed.

"I just knew you would! Now than you are going to the party right, I'll do your makeup up, too, if you'd like,” Violette offered. “I only recently opened the shop, and if everyone sees how good you look and you tell them who helped you out with it, it'll really help the store out!” 

“Sounds fair to me!” Riko agreed. When had she mentioned the party to Violette? Maybe the saleswoman had overheard her conversation with Terrie before...Riko could have sworn that Violette hadn't been anywhere nearby, though...

Violette leaned in to study Riko's face, and Riko couldn't think of anything but how lovely her eyes were and how pretty her perfume smelled.

“Let's start with something to give you a little more cattiness,” Violette said with a giggle, picking up some eyeliner and going to work. Violette's hands worked quickly and delicately. As the woman worked, Riko couldn't help but look down the rather low cut top Violette was wearing every now and then, getting a pleasing peek at her breasts.

 

"Oh, try not to blush, dear, the coloring might throw me off a little," Violette requested. Riko snapped her eyes back from the woman's cleavage. She felt a little embarrassed, but Violette hadn't exactly caught her looking. Mostly, she was just having a good time and enjoying the proximity to this attractive woman!

Riko started to feel fuzzy as Violette began to hum softly, her silky, soft hands gently working as Riko began to drift off. Suddenly the humming stopped, and Violette spoke. “Next some whiskers, and then we're just about done.”

Riko felt as though the witch had only just gotten started, and now she was saying it was nearly finished? Riko barely ever wore makeup, and when she did, it wasn't very much, so she guessed she didn't have much perspective, but this still seemed to have gone amazingly fast.

“Now the spirit gum might be a tad cold,” Violette warned, and dabbed a few drops on Riko's cheeks. It was slightly cool, but not unpleasant. A few light taps later, and Violette took a step back. 

 

“You look almost perfect,” she declared. “Take a look in the mirror.”

Riko stood up and turned to face her reflection. What she saw left her speechless. Her eyes looked so much bigger, and every other part of her face just looked sleeker and more elegant. The white lipstick was a little odd, but Riko had to admit, it did look great. The small whiskers that had been glued to her cheeks were surprisingly cute, tying the combination of adorable kitten and sexy woman together perfectly. 

“I can't believe how good you made me look...” Riko murmured admiringly.

“You give me far too much credit, dear! I can only work with what I'm given. You are simply a very lovely young woman,” Violette said, and Riko flushed in pleasure. “There's just three more tiny details, and you'll be ready.” 

Violette reached into the basket and pulled out a set of contacts. They were slitted to look like a cat's eyes. Riko had never worn contacts before, but found that putting them on was much easier than she would have thought. As she looked at herself, the effect was startling; these new yellow eyes and slitted pupils looked for all the world to be natural.

“Now these,” Violette told her, holding out a set of long white glove with a fur trim. The hands even had soft pads on them that looked like a cat's. Riko took them and pulled them on. Like the shoes, these fit so perfectly that it was almost like they had been made with her in mind.

“The final touch, of course, is a cute little collar with a bell on it!” Violette revealed enthusiastically, and brought one forth. It was bright red leather, with a small, golden bell on it. 

“Here, I'll help you put it on.” Violette moved behind Riko. As Violette wrapped her arms around her, Riko couldn't help but get a touch aroused as the woman's ample chest pressed against her back.

 

Even if it weren't making me look so good, this whole situation has been a lot of fun!

The collar slipped around her neck easily. As it was tightened around her, Riko felt a sense of calm happiness that she couldn't quite place. Must just be from how nice it is to change my image so much.

Violette let go. “There we go! Congratulations, my dear, you are now a very pretty kitty!”

Riko looked in the mirror, grinning. “I am, aren't I?” she asked in a playful tone. She struck a pose with one hand in the air, like a lucky cat statue.

“You are! Here's a bag to put your old clothes in. After all the work I put in, you can't exactly change, right?” Violette said.

Looking down at her normal outfit, Riko considered for a moment. The party wasn't for a little while (in spite of Terrie's rushing her), and she had a few last minute errands to run. Riko guessed she would now be doing them in this extremely sexy costume. And to her happy surprise...the thought didn't actually bother her!

“So, how much does all this cost me?” she asked. She was a little nervous at the answer. For such an awesome costume as this, one which practically transformed her into a whole new person, the price might be pretty steep.

“Nothing...for now. Come back once the party is over and tell me how much everyone liked it. We'll worry about it then!” Violette said with a grin. 

 

Riko stated to protest there was no way she could just leave without paying, but she caught a sparkle in Violette's eyes that somehow seemed to say that she just shouldn't argue on this. Well, what was the harm? Riko was an honest person; she would come back and pay Violette her due once she was done. 

“Alright, I'll be back tomorrow. Thank you so much!” she said, gathering her things. Violette guided Riko back to the front of the store, though Riko wouldn't have had much trouble finding it herself. There was no one else in the store, after all. How strange that such a nice shop was so empty!

As she opened the door, Riko turned back and smiled cheekily. “Before I leave, I just have one question.”

Violette tilted her head quizzically. “And what would that be?”

“Are you a good witch or a bad witch?” Riko asked, fighting back a giggle.

Violette smiled and thought for a moment. “I'm a naughty witch,” she replied with a titter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riko slipped off her shoes as she got into her car, setting them on the seat next to her. She didn't care how incredibly comfortable and functional they seemed to be, she wasn't driving in them! Still, Riko couldn't help but think as she drove that the shoes looked kind of wrong on the seat, all by themselves. Forlorn, almost. Poor, sexy heels, empty and neglected, without any petite girl to turn into a stunning woman...she'd have to put them on the second she arrived!

First, though, Riko needed to pick up some kind of snack to bring to the party. That actually had kind of annoyed her before. First Terrie drags her to a party she doesn't want to go to, then she has to pay money to provide some of its refreshments? Now, though, it didn't bother Riko so much...probably because she was now looking forward to going. This costume sure was doing wonders for her confidence! She couldn't help but wonder how she would be received by everyone. Would they think she looked as good as she felt right now? At the very least, Terrie would be absolutely shocked. That by itself would be pretty fun!

Riko suddenly had the impulse to bring some candy that would be just as unexpected as her costume. If she was going to be noticed, she might as well go all in and have fun with it! She headed to a local shop which sold lots of snacks imported from Japan. Soon after immigrating here years and years before, Riko's mother had searched this store out to pick up some of her favorites. Having them around the house so often had given Riko quite a taste for them, as well.

Pulling into the parking lot, she took a moment to put her new heels on. Once they were on, Riko almost breathed a sigh of relief. It was silly, but somehow she just felt wrong to wear this costume without every part of it, including the shoes, even just when driving alone. She guessed it was a credit to Violette's skills...with an outfit this well coordinated, it was just a crime to leave out any part!

Getting out of the car, Riko walked into the store. She found that she couldn't help but sway her hips a little more than usual. (Must be because of the shoes?) 

With each step, Riko could feel her tail brushing against the backs of her legs, and hear the bell on her neck jingle. It made her want to giggle a little. It sounded so cute!

Riko stepped inside, and the clerk at the register did a double take. Riko wasn't interested, but she did suddenly want to have some fun and tease him. She purposefully walked slowly past the counter and began inspecting the shelves, bending over at the waist to make her rear stick out. The way the costume dug into her crotch was a little uncomfortable, but at the same time, kind of fun, and honestly she kind of enjoyed the tight contact against her skin.

Riko grinned as she heard a groaning sound from behind her. Something about the costume that was making her feel so bold! She could barely believe that she was teasing total strangers...could barely believe that she was enjoying doing it, for that matter! But it felt so great to know she was sexy enough that she could tease people at all; she'd never thought of herself as desirable before!

After a few more moments of tormenting the poor clerk, Riko headed down the aisle that she knew had the best candy. She looked over the choices, cheerfully considering her options. After a moment, she found the perfect thing for the party: milk candy! Sweet, and strange, and very appropriate for her costume. Riko couldn't help but give a squeal of delight at the find.

 

Carrying three extra large bags of the candy to the front of the store, something caught Riko's eye. Dried squid...one of her mother's favorites, but something she had definitely never developed a taste for. Right now, though, it looked so tasty that she could not resist grabbing a three pack! She took it up front and laid it all out. 

The clerk kept his eyes on the products, doing his best to stay quiet. He was being so timid at the sight of her...Riko held back a giggle. Imagine other people, being shy around her! It was amazing fun to be on the other side of the situation for a change. Paying for the snacks, she got back into her car, and immediately tore open the bag of squid. The scent was, unsurprisingly, quite strong. She'd always hated the pungent smell of this food before, but now Riko found herself taking a deep breath of it. Her mouth was watering! Pulling one out, she took a bite.

It was salty, and chewy, and so very tasty! How had she never realized how good these were? Munching happily away, Riko soon realized she was down to just a few tentacles, and still sitting in the parking lot. She really had to get to the party!

Taking off her shoes and starting the car, Riko drove to the place where Terrie had told her the party was being held, some big house on the edge of the city. One of Terrie's other friends was hosting it. Officially, it was just a girls-only Halloween party. Pretty much everyone knew, though, that the party was mostly a gathering for people to hook up while wearing fun costumes. Terrie had invited Riko for that very reason; she had been trying forever to set her friend up with someone.

Pulling up to the house, Riko heard her phone ringing. It was Terrie again. Riko answered it, in a much better mood than she had been when Terrie had called her at the costume shop.

“Hey! I just pulled up,” Riko said in a bubbly voice.

“Good. I've already found someone I think is perfect for you,” Terrie told her. “Just come around to the backyard. And don't try sneaking off!”

Riko laughed and hung up. She couldn't blame Terrie. She totally would have thought about trying to find a way to avoid the meeting in the backyard, back before she put this great costume on. Riko gathered her candy, put her high heels on again, and stepped out of the car. She strode to the backyard, licking her lips. She could still taste a hint of that squid.

The gate was propped open with a silver toy skull that had small lights in its eyes. (Oooh, how shiny!) Riko found herself staring at it for a moment. The lights sparkled against the metallic material, creating a very nice glimmer...wanting to see what might happen, Riko reached out a hand and tapped the little skull lightly, just enough to give it a quick couple vibrations. The light danced excitingly over the skull's surface, and Riko was captivated by the quick, bright movements for the moment that they lasted.

She was about to reach out and bat it a little harder to see what entrancing lighted patterns a little more shaking might create, but a loud squeal of laughter erupted from a group of girls on the lawn a little ways over. The laughing had nothing to do with Riko, inspired rather by a clearly inebriated young woman in a highly inaccurate nun outfit failing spectacularly to perform a handstand, but it still cut through Riko's reverie and brought her back to reality. Weird; she wasn't the type to space out. Well, whatever!

Riko joined the rest of the guests inside. As soon as she walked in, several dozen sets of eyes were on her. This was the moment of truth...and Riko was delighted to find that instead of that unique terror of a shy person in the spotlight, she felt a tingle of excitement course through her body.

(Yeah, they're all staring at me...but I know it's because I look so great, and that makes it awesome!)

Ignoring everyone else, she headed straight for Terrie, who was sitting on a bench, too engrossed in a conversation to notice Riko's arrival. She was wearing a rather unoriginal sexy devil costume, and Riko felt a little stab of pity for her friend. Poor Terrie hadn't been able to get a great costume like Riko had...well, you couldn't expect to find an expertise as incredible as Violette's just anywhere, Riko supposed. The girl Terrie was speaking to wore a costume that wasn't much better, a hippie outfit that only stood out for its Afro wig. Well, all the better; Terrie would be that much more impressed by Riko's look!

“So, did I pick a good costume?” Riko asked, and gave a little purr at the end of the question. She bent forward slightly, using her arms to less-than-subtly squeeze her breasts together and make her cleavage a bit more noticeable. 

Terrie's eyes looked like they were trying to leap of her head, and the hippie girl flushed brilliantly. “R...Riko?” Terrie asked, stuttering. “Is that...what...?”

Standing up straight again, Riko giggled. Terrie was her best friend in the world, and Riko knew she only had Riko's best interests in mind, but Riko still had held a little justifiable resentment that her friend was always pulling her out of comfort zone. Seeing Terrie suddenly completely taken aback and not knowing how to react was a rather fun turnaround. 

“You're always telling me that I need to stop being so shy. That's why you wanted me to come tonight, right? So...Here I am!” she announced, taking a step back and doing a little spin that made the tail flip around.

Terrie finally seemed to get a hold of herself. She stood, grabbed Riko's hand, and pulled her into the corner of the yard, which was about as far away from anyone else as they could get at a party this full. More than a few of the party-goers kept an interested eye on them, though.

“Riko, seriously, what the hell? I know I've been telling you to open up, but...this is a bit much, don't you think?” Terrie asked, widely gesturing at Riko's body.

“No, I think it's fine. I look great, and I feel even better,” Riko replied, pouting. “Come on, Terr, this is basically the self confidence goal you wanted me to get to, isn't it? I just jumped ahead a few steps! And I'm glad. I've never felt so...sexy, and cute!” She batted her eyes.

Terrie was caught off guard again. Before she could think of something to say about this, Riko leaned in and planted a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “You know, I actually always thought you were really cute,” Riko told her flippantly, then walked off, leaving her friend stunned.

Rejoining the party, Riko was quick to join a group of the best-looking ladies she could find, acting very playfully and flirty with all of them. They laughed and flirted playfully back, saying how much they liked her outfit, and Riko chatted happily with them about their own costumes, giving the good ones appreciation (although none of them came close to how great her own was!) and gently teasing about the blander ones. Blend in with the group was so easy! What had she always been worried about? Show a little innocent affection, and give a couple flirty winks, and everyone loved you! Before long, Riko was the life of the party, with a large number of girls all vying for her attention.

Riko was feeling so light and happy that whenever anyone offered her something to eat or drink, she just couldn't turn them down. And it turned out that more than a few of them wanted to feed her, holding the food out and letting her lean in and literally eat it out of the palm of their hands. It was fun, and everyone seemed to be having a good time watching her do it.

Eventually, Riko decided she needed a break, and found a nice spot to sit down for a little. Most of the party went along without her, but a couple of girls followed Riko over.

“I don't know why Terrie was always saying you were so shy. You are, like, so much fun!” one of them said to her. 

“I'm telling you, she was a timid little kitten till just tonight!" Terrie insisted as she came over. "But now she's like some kind of wild cat!"

Riko couldn't help but giggle a little at that. It was true! She was feeling positively purrfect. (Oh, Violette would probably love that one!) Riko would have to tell her when she went back to the shop. Hearing Violette laugh again would be nice.

Getting up from her seat, she slunk up behind Terrie and wrapped her arms around her. “And I have you to thank for it!” she whispered into friend's ear. Suddenly, Terrie's good looks were very much on Riko's mind. Terrie was just a hair taller than Riko was right now, although if Terrie were wearing heels as high as Riko's, she'd tower over her. Terrie's dark brown hair was such a nice compliment to her olive complexion, and she had such nice features, somehow cute but also elegant. It was probably the combination of the button nose and the high cheekbones. Her body, though, was nothing but womanly and sensual, with full breasts perfectly curving her small frame and wide hips that did the same, giving her that rare, still sought-after hourglass figure. Like anyone else would, Riko had always found her friend attractive, but Terrie had never shown any reciprocated interest that Riko had noticed, and of course Riko had never even dreamed of having the courage to bring up the possibility of their seeking anything more than what they had. But with the way Riko was feeling right now, and the way Terrie looked in her clingy red outfit with sequins all over (it was an unoriginal costume, not an unattractive one!), it was too much to resist.

Terrie let out a startled yelp. “Riko?!” 

“That's me!” Riko answered, nuzzling against her cheek. “Hey, I really have to thank you for telling me to come to this party, I'm having so much fun!” She spun around a little and as if it knew this, the music chose that moment to pick up.

“Hey, let's dance!” Riko shouted, grabbing Terrie by the wrist and dragging her to the center of the yard, where some other women had already gathered to dance. Terrie went along with it without protest, and Riko began to shake her body in time with the music, gyrating her hips, which set her tail to swinging about again. While the other girls dancing were just having fun, Riko found herself really getting into the music. Riko's movement grew bolder and bolder as she lost herself in the rhythm. She'd never really done any dancing before, but she figured she must have been a natural; her every action seemed so fluid and graceful! She was so good, in fact, that most of the women around her and Terrie stopped their own dancing just to watch her.

And that was fine with her! Time to show them what she had! Bending over, Riko shook her ass as high in the air as she could. With the way the costume dug into her, she was almost indecently exposed, but nobody seemed to mind the view. Riko pressed herself against Terrie, grinding against her hard. She let out a low moan. The pressure against her crotch was making her pretty horny, and the way everyone was watching her was just turning her on more and more! 

(This...this isn't right...I'm not like this!)

This thought, a brief moment of clarity breaking the surface, was utterly forgotten in the next moment as Terrie, now completely caught up with Riko's shameless display, gave her friend's rear a light slap. The pain was small, but sudden enough that it earned a small hiss from Riko. In retaliation, she whipped around and grabbed Terrie's behind firmly.

“Ow, hey, watch it with the nails!” Terrie told her with a laugh. Letting go, Riko brought her hands up for a look. She always kept her nails trimmed short and smooth, so she shouldn't have scratched Terrie. But looking down, she could see the tips of the gloves stretched out, and pointed.

(Oh, I didn't even notice Violette putting the fake nails on me!) Well, she had been a little out of it when she was getting her make up applied. 

Riko continued her lurid dance, pressing and grinding against Terrie and occasionally switching over to any other girl within pelvis's reach, playing it up just as much with them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a look of jealousy on Terrie's face each time this happened, and that just made it all the more fun. Terrie looked pretty cute when she was irritated!

After a while, Terrie seemed to be getting tired, so they left the dance area, to more than a little protest from many of the other dancers. Riko merely blew a little kiss, and they seemed content for the moment. Wanting a little quiet away from the other dancers, Riko headed into the kitchen, and took a seat. As she rested her head on the table, Riko started to drift off a little. She felt so tired all of a sudden...she felt like curling up in a little ball and sleeping for a while.

“Okay, so...be honest with me here, Riko. Did you take something before you got here?”

Terrie's voice snapped Riko out of her sleepy state. Sitting up, she shook her head. “No, of course not! You know I don't even drink!” she denied, pouting cutely.

“Well, I suddenly feel like I might not know you as well as I thought to. You've never acted anything like...this! Are you sure you're not on something?” Terrie leaned in and looked into Riko's eyes searchingly. She then pulled back, muttering, “Right, contact lenses...”

Riko giggled. “I'm sober, really! It's just...I've felt so relaxed and happy, ever since I met that naughty witch,” she explained, getting a bit dreamy as she thought about Violette again.

“Witch? What are you talking about?” Terrie asked.

“The shop where I bought this costume. The lady who ran it was so sexy, and funny, and nice!” Riko explained patiently, as she reached down and started playing with her tail. “Something about the way she talked to me, it was...it really made me realize just how sexy I looked, and how much sexier I could be.”

Terrie shook her head. “I really don't get what you're talking about. This is just so strange,” she told her friend. “I mean, you were on the phone with me not that long before you got the costume, and you were...well, you. All nervous and shy and stuff.”

Riko reached up and took her friend's hand reassuringly. “Don't worry. I'm not any different, I'm just loosening up for once.” She was careful not to scratch Terrie with her new nails.

Terrie sighed. “Alright, fine, if you're sure. I guess it is pretty neat to finally see you out of your shell for other people, and in such a big way. But if you start feeling strange, you let me know. Okay?” she told Riko, pulling her hand back “Anyway, let's get back to the party.” 

Before she could reach the door, Riko caught her by the wrist. “Actually, I am feeling kind of..."funny," you could say,” Riko admitted, her voice dropping down to a low purr as she moved in close enough to whisper into Terrie's ear “I'm super horny.” She gave Terrie's earlobe a gentle nip.

Terrie shuddered. Riko could nearly hear her heart beating.

“Let's go to the bathroom,” Riko suggested, whispering into Terrie's ear and following up with a small purr. For several long seconds the two stood there, close enough to the party that they could hear the music and talking, but far enough that they couldn't be seen by anyone. Terrie seemed to be waging a battle within herself...Riko gave the spot under her ear a little lick.

Terrie took a deep breath. “A...Alright,” she accepted, though still sounding conflicted. Well, as long as Terrie was agreeable to play, that was all that mattered!

The two women entered the bathroom, locking the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, Riko dropped down and hiked up Terrie's short red skirt. She was greeted by the pleasant sight of a black thong. Riko couldn't help but lick her lips. Looked like Terrie had been planning to have some fun tonight already!

Burying her face between her friend's thighs, Riko inhaled deeply, sighing as the musky and faintly sweaty scent tickled her nose. Terrie let out an excited gasp at Riko's forwardness.

Hearing her friend's exhalation, Riko grinned up at her. “You smell tasty!” she declared, pulling the underwear aside and giving Terrie's bare slit a long, slow lick from bottom to top. She followed up with a small kiss to Terrie's clit, making her friend let out another gasp, a very sharp one this time.

Terrie covered her mouth with her hands as Riko kept licking away, trying unsuccessfully to keep the high-pitched squeals and whimpers she was making under control. All the while, Riko gazed hungrily up at her, staring Terrie in the eyes as her tongue flicked and lapped against her. Reaching between her own legs, Riko pulled aside her own costume so that she could begin to rub herself. She moaned into Terrie's now juicy pussy as the silk gloves of her costume added an extra, wonderful sensation to her carnal touches. Her enjoyment only increased as she traced soft circles around her clit with her long nails.

"Mmh! Oh, yeah...oh, Riko! You're...you're really good!" Terrie gasped as Riko worked upon her. Riko could have done without quite so much surprise in Terrie's voice at this fact, but on the other hand, it was a bit of a pleasant surprise for her, too. This was the first time she had tried eating out anyone; none of her past relationships had ever gotten far enough to have proper sex. In fact, she hadn't even really masturbated all that often, either. And yet here she was now, fingering herself some stranger's house while licking the pussy of her best friend with dozens of people on the other side of the door...and it was the best thing ever!

Terrie reached down and began to stroke Riko's hair, guiding her a little. Riko was more than happy to let her do it; it kind of felt like getting pet. When Terrie touched her headband, it tugged on her scalp a tad, though it wasn't painful. It just made her head move a bit. Violette must have really fixed it to Riko's scalp well! But that was easy enough to ignore in favor of the pleasure that was building between her legs. And judging by the way she was trembling, Terrie wasn't far away from cumming, herself.

There was a knock at the door. “Hey, you going to take much longer?” a voice asked from the other side. Terrie's face went brilliantly red, and she looked like she was going to panic. 

“Just a minute! I spilled something on my costume, and my friend is helping me clean it,” Riko replied with a small giggle. 

“Ugh, alright, just hurry it up!” the woman on the other side grumbled.

Before Terrie could say anything, Riko went back to licking, with even more enthusiasm than before, and rubbing her own clit, also harder now. Terrie closed her eyes and let out a small grunt as she came, jerking herself a little against the sink as the pleasure raced through her. The taste, the scent, and the feeling of Terrie's orgasm against her face was enough to make Riko cum, as well. She let out a little yowl of delight and arched her back as a hot, delicious orgasm washed over her, her pussy contracting greedily around her silken, clawed digit in a rhythm of pleasure.

When she was done, Riko stood back up, while Terrie still leaned against the sink to recover. She tugged her costume back into place, and planted a quick kiss on her friend's lips. As Terrie pulled her panties back in place, Riko opened the door and strode out, ignoring the annoyed woman who had been waiting. 

“I think I'm going to head home...I got the fun I came for, after all. Call me some time tomorrow, but not too early...I plan to sleep in,” she told Terrie over her shoulder, and gave her a small wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riko walked into her home, yawning as she closed her front door. Her stomach let out a small grumble. Thinking about it, this wasn't much of a surprise...with how long it had taken to find the right costume and get it properly accessorized, and with how much fun she'd been having at the party, the only thing Riko had eaten in the past several hours had been the squid. Tasty though it was, it obviously wasn't enough. Well, she'd just have to fix herself up a nice snack before going to bed, that was all.

Riko headed to the kitchen and began going through her cabinets, searching for something that would satisfy her appetite. Her eyes rested on a pouch of tuna. Not as good as fresh...but it still looked so tasty right now that her mouth began watering. She tore it open, and the smell made her stomach growl even louder. Rubbing her belly reassuringly, she got a bowl and emptied the pouch into it. Before she ate it, though, she'd need something to drink...tuna was pretty dry by itself. Setting it on the counter, she went to the refrigerator to get something to wash it down. The first thing that caught her eye was a gallon of milk. Perfect!

Grabbing it, Riko set it down and went for a glass, only discover that there weren't any that were clean. Looking at her sink, she frowned at the pile of used dishes sitting there. Riko had never been good about doing the dishes, most of the time just leaving them to pile up until she had no choice but to wash them. She was too tired to do them right now, though! 

An idea came to her, and she looked over at the bowl of tuna. (Better than having to do a whole load of dishes while I'm dead tired,) she thought to herself with a shrug, and took out another bowl. She then poured the milk into it.

Reaching for something to eat the tuna with, Riko discovered that she also had no clean utensils, either. She let out a growl of frustration, not noticing how much deeper and rolling it was than was normal. Was she going to have to do the dishes after all? But she was hungry naow!

Looking down at the two bowels, another idea came to her, and she couldn't help but giggle at it. “Well, I do have the costume for it...” And it was better than wasting a bunch of time cleaning a fork!

Sitting down, Riko leaned in to nibble at her tuna right out of the bowl.

It was fun to try eating like a real kitty, but unfortunately, the edge of the counter pressed into her midsection rather uncomfortably. Still, she had already solved a few issues so far, and she wouldn't let another get in the way of feeding time! Picking up her bowls, she set them down on the floor. Getting down on her hands and knees, Riko found it easy now to lean down and nibble at her tuna. Purrfect! In fact, Riko was surprised at how comfortable it actually felt. She should eat like this all the time; it was way nicer than fussing with forks and spoons and whatnot!

Leaning in, she took a big bite of her meal, and couldn't help but let a shiver of delight run her body. It tasted so much better than she had remembered! Riko couldn't believe people spoiled this delicious taste with mayonnaise...she couldn't believe that she had been one of those people! What a delightful rich, meaty, fishy flavor! As she ate contentedly and wiggled her hips, her tail happened to brush against her crotch. She was still really sensitive from earlier with Terrie, and that soft, fluffy tail rubbing against her through the thin fabric of the costume made her feel wonderfully sexy.

Riko discovered that the milk was much like the tuna: as she lapped it up, she found that its taste was so much richer and satisfying than she had ever noticed before. It was so exquisite that she had to let out a little purr of approval!

Once her meal was finished, the most satisfying and tasty meal she could ever remember eating, Riko put the dishes in the sink and rubbed her belly, satiated and sleepier than ever. With that, she headed to her bedroom. Kicking off her shoes tiredly, she contemplated changing out of her costume, but it seemed like too much of a pain. It wasn't like it was uncomfortable or anything; she'd almost be able to forget she was even wearing it if not for the sexy confidence it still stirred in her. Instead, she just flopped down on her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Everything was quiet darkness for an unknowable time...and then, eventually, Riko seemed to come back to consciousness, a soft, quiet, fuzzy awareness. Somehow, she knew she was dreaming.

In her dreams, Riko found herself snuggled up in the warmest, fluffiest blankets ever, so plush and soft that she could nearly feel herself sinking into them. It was so wonderfully relaxing; no matter how she moved, it seemed to hug her and wrap around her so nicely...

Luxuriously stretching, Riko felt like every joint in her body was so loose that she could bend in totally new ways. Deciding to test it, she sat up in the cushy pile of blankets, and lifted her leg straight up in the air. It was so easy and natural, as she tucked her leg behind her head. No more difficult than taking a step, and yet she could feel her calf resting against the back of her head!

Looking down, she could see that she was still in her costume. Well, that made sense, she hadn't taken it off before going to sleep and also she never wanted to take it off, ever. Although now that she was paying attention to it, it was really digging into her crotch...but in such a sexy, delicious way! The way the fabric rubbed against her sensitive lips was making her feel even hornier than when she had been at the party. Mmm, in fact, the kitty costume chafing against her cunny was better than fingering herself had been!

An idea sparked in her head as she decided to test her new found flexibility a bit more. Something like this would never work in the real world, so she might as well take advantage of the dream while she could! Lifting her other leg up, she pulled it behind her head with the other, both pushing her neck downward a little.

Tilting down just a bit farther, Riko could feel her spine flexing, easily accommodating her idea. Soon enough her face was less than an inch away from her crotch. She could smell her own arousal, and she liked it!

Reaching down, she used her hands to pull the fabric out of the way, and was surprised to see that she had a pretty thick, though luxuriously soft, bush, even though Riko regularly kept herself bare. Stranger still, though, was the fact that it was snow white. After a moment, she shrugged. It was a dream, why question it? Besides, this didn't look half bad...actually, it was rather sexy!

Rolling her tongue out, she brushed the tip against her clit, and immediately let out a sharp moan. Her tongue was so rough, all of a sudden! It was almost like sandpaper, but softer, a pleasant warm roughness that stimulated every nerve at once. It was wonderful!

As Riko tilted farther forward to get better access, her bushy pubes pressed against her nose, trapping the scent of her moist pussy so that she got a strong whiff with every breath, turning her on all the more. And the way her whiskers brushed against her inner thighs was ticklish, in a delightful, arousing way!

Though eating herself out was giving Riko more pleasure than she had ever felt or even imagined, she still managed to feel her tail twitching behind her, going faster with each fresh surge of pleasure that swept over her as her tongue swept over her clit.

(Ooh, I wonder what I can do with that?) 

Shifting her balance so that she was lying on her back, Riko brought her tail up and around, and began to stroke it along her slit. The silky soft fur rubbing against it nearly made her cum then and there. 

(This is the best dream ever!) she thought in ecstasy, pushing her tail into herself a little. The moment she got the tip in, it sent a jarring shock through her so strong that she couldn't help but let out a sharp cry. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think it sounded almost like a loud, sharp meow.

Dismissing the odd sound, Riko continued to work her tail and lick her clit. The taste of her own juices was intoxicating, each lick making her more and more lightheaded. Still, even as she grew closer and closer to an orgasm that promised to be more incredible than anything she had ever experienced in her whole life, Riko couldn't help but feel that something was somehow missing. The tip of her tail was wonderful at the opening of her pussy, and the way her tongue dancing over her clit was pleasurable beyond words, but it wasn't quite enough for her. She needed more, she needed something inside of her! Not just her own fingers, no just some toy, something...something special! She didn't know what, but she needed it, needed it deep and quick and nimble in her cunt!

Letting go of herself with a yowl of both pleasure and despair, Riko began looking around for anything that could satisfy her desires. For the first time she was paying attention to the room she was in. The walls were light blue, and the whole floor seemed to be covered with one giant blanket and dozens of lush pillows. Arranged all around were all sorts of toys, some sexual, others simple little playthings that one might give a pet. In both groups, most of them looked like they were covered in glitter. For just a moment all those shiny, sparkly toys distracted Riko from the burning need between her legs.

(Look at all the fun, shiny things!)

But it was only a distraction of a moment, and soon enough the desire reasserted itself. Going over to the toys, she looked them over. They all looked enjoyable, but somehow it was clear to her that none of them was the special thing she was looking for, that her body craved with sexual fire. Reaching down and fingering herself desperately, she mewled weakly, dropping down to her knees, the blankets cushioning her nicely as she did so.

“Oh, awake already, my pet? I thought you'd be napping for a while longer,” a soft voice came from behind. Riko turned around and saw Violette standing there, still in her witch costume. She had such a sweet smile on her face that Riko couldn't help but smile back.

Approaching, Violette reached down and scratched Riko behind her ears - her new kitty ears, that was, not the old boring ones on the side of her head. She felt them happily twitch in response. It was a fun, ticklish kind of feeling as they wiggled.

“You certainly are getting used to your new existence very quickly...too quickly. Do you think you're in a dream, pretty little kitty?" Violette asked, running her hand down Riko's cheek. She let out a mirthful laugh as Riko nodded with a smile. "Well, you're not, sweetie! You're fully awake right now. I was very serious when I told you that I'm a naughty witch, you see. The costume I gave you was...well, I suppose most people would call it cursed. I prefer enchanted, myself.

Violette was speaking a lot of words, and they were nice because her voice was nice, but all the same, they were a little hard to really concentrate on and didn't fully sink in with Riko. Her thoughts were much too focused on how the heat between her legs was only getting more intense as Violette touched her.

“I've always wanted a fun, cute feline familiar, but I've never really cared for the idea of a black cat. So cliche! And I much prefer kitties of nicer colors. Plus, I'd rather not have to worry about bad luck every time my pet crosses my path!” Violette explained with a chuckle at her own joke, lowering herself so that she was kneeling next to Riko. She began stroking Riko's hair, which in turn began growing longer by the second. The color began to drain out of it, leaving it pure white.

“When you walked into that store I set up for fun, I knew I had found the familiar I wanted. You were already so cute and nice, the perfect template for my perfect pet!” Violette told Riko, her hand tracing along Riko's neck to the top of her costume. “I made this outfit to turn whoever put it on into a playful little sex kitten, and it worked like a charm...or perhaps I should say, like a hex! In fact, I watched you at the party, and I have to say it took effect much faster than I thought it would!”

Riko purred softly in response as Violette's hand slipped into her top and brushed against a nipple. It felt so good...she couldn't follow all the boring stuff that was being said to her, but she did love hearing that soft, sweet voice say things, especially when it was happy.

Violette chuckled knowingly. “I know, I know...I'm mostly just talking to myself at this point. Or maybe even entirely. wonder...are you even capable of thinking about anything other than that needy little kitty quim, any more?” Violette asked.

Recognizing the key words, Riko let herself fall on her back, legs splayed wide, her sopping pussy fully exposed, as her tits popped out of her top. She gave a playful mewl. “Meowstress, please, I'm so empty, I want you to fill me up with something!” she pleaded, pouting.

Violette's smile widened. “Oh, so you do still have some mind left! I was worried that you might have been fully gone.” She sounded very happy, which made Riko happy, although not as happy as her touch would. 

“Not that I would have minded, of course. But I do think this is much cuter!” Violette continued, running her hands down Riko's tummy and brushing her fingers against the kitten's pussy. As the fingers slipped inside of her, Riko sighed in relief. Though they weren't any longer than her own, Violette's fingers seemed to cool the boiling heat within her for a moment. These were those unknown, magical things she had been craving so desperately!

And yet, even that relief was short-lived, and soon enough it was back, hotter than before. Riko shuddered with need, and thrust her hips desperately for more.

Violette pulled her hand away, and thoughtfully licked her fingers clean of her pet's juices. “Hmm, that's interesting. Seems you've gone into heat. I wouldn't have expected this to happen until quite some time after your transformation...but I guess the old you did seem like she had been pretty pent up for a long time.”

Riko tilted her head, trying hard to sort out what the lovely lady was telling her in case it might lead to more sweet touches. “I've been holding back a lot,” she agreed, once she had figured out the gist of it.

“Well, you certainly won't be doing that any more, my kitty. And I'm going to make sure that you are never left unsatisfied, ever again, and you're going to do the same for me,” Violette promised her. “Now, I know you want to have something nice and hard in that gushy little kitty quim, but first I think you should have a nice meal.” 

Violette pulled her shirt down, baring her large breasts. Her nipples were pierced, and had small chains dangling off of them, each one ending in a small bell much like the one around Riko's own neck. Riko automatically began to gently bat at the shiny bits of metal, giggling as they swayed back and forth. The faint jingle they made was endlessly pleasing to her, as evidenced by her ears twitching as her tail wiggled around under her.

“I had a feeling you'd like those!" Violette giggled. "But you can play later. Now, you need to eat.” She squeezed one of her nipples, causing a dribble of milk to emerge from her pierced nip, and land on Riko's lips. Licking it away, she instantly fell in love with the taste, so sweet and rich!

Latching onto Violette's nipple, she began to noisily suckle at it. The warm cream flowed easily down her throat, filling her belly with the delicious, heavy elixir. So thick and nourishing...Riko knew that she could easily and very happily live off of this for the rest of her life. And she hoped she would.

As Riko fed, Violette gently pulled her clothing off. Attempting to help, Riko lifted her hips so Violette could get it off the rest of the way. There was a bit of difficulty with her new tail, as it was squirming and wriggling wildly, seeming almost to have a mind of its own.

Once she was naked, Riko couldn't help but run her hands along her own body. Her skin felt softer than ever, although she was a tiny bit disappointed that she hadn't actually grown any fur. The only cats she could think of that didn't have fur were those gross-looking ones. And she was no gross kitty! Maybe Meowstress would be able to give her a nice coat of pretty white fur later on.

Those thoughts were eliminated when Violette moved Riko over to her other breast, and Riko began to drink from it just as eagerly as she had the first. No matter how much she drank, no matter how full she felt, Riko kept finding herself thirsty for more.

After quite some time, Violette finally pulled her breasts away from Riko's lips. But Riko didn't quite want to let go, and latched on again. 

“Now, now, kitty. You've had enough,” Violette admonished her sternly. Riko pouted a little, but nodded her acceptance. Meowstress had the sexy magic and all the smart, pretty words. She knew best.

Violette stood up and removed her clothes completely, as Riko watched with rapt attention. Now nude, it was clear that the witch had a genuine hourglass figure, needing neither a corset nor anything else to shape her body. Although had Riko still been capable of more rational thought, she might have realized that Violette, as a witch, might have other non-natural means to give herself such a desirable figure.

“Before I give you what you desire, you need to show me some love, kitty. You are mine, not the other way around, after all,” Violette declared, running her hands along her own body. She started at her large full breasts, traced down her slender belly, and then down to her wide birthing hips, before moving to her pussy. Her quim had a light patch of platinum blonde hair surrounding it, and the color of her bush only enhanced the shininess of the silver rings that lined her dewy lips, as well as the small golden barbell in her clit.

Shaking her hips a little, Riko lunged forward, knocking Violette on her back. The woman let out a small gasp, then a pleased chuckle as she landed in the cushy blankets and pillows below. Riko grabbed her Mistress's legs, hooking them over her shoulder as she buried her face in Violette's cunny.

Taking a deep breath, Riko could feel herself getting lightheaded. It was an absolutely divine scent, so delicious and arousing...she had to get a taste! With one long, extremely slow lick from the bottom to the top, Riko could feel Violette shivering in delight. Flicking her rough tongue over Violette's clit, she looked up, and watched as the witch began playing with her own breasts. The way her nipple chains dangled and swayed, their bells gently tinkling as they did, gave Riko an idea.

Following the jewelry with her eyes, she did her best to copy the rhythm with her tongue, rolling and stroking the bud of her owner's clit in time to every sway of the little chains, every tiny strike of the bells. Being able to watch those shiny little chains, to listen to the tinkle of those tiny bells, with the background image of Violette's face contorting in pleasure, with the background music of Violette's gasps and whimpers, was wonderful, and so entrancing that the cat girl was able to completely forget about the nearly painful need between her own legs.

“Such a good kitty...” Violette cooed, stretching out her legs and running them down Riko's back. Catching Riko's tail with her feet, Violette began toying with it. Riko purred happily, as much at the praise as from the teasing along her tail, although she was discovering that this new part of her was very sensitive. Bringing her hands up, Riko used her long nails to light trace along Violette's thighs, just enough to almost tickle her. The way her ears would twitch and brush along Violette's skin only added to the pleasant tickling sensation.

Completely entranced with licking and playing with her Mistress's cunny, Riko was unsure of just how many times she brought the woman to orgasm. Each time, Violette would let out a variety of sharp gasps, hot squeals, and deep, husky moans, but one noise she didn't make was anything that sounded like, "Stop." And considering how tasty the gushes of love juice that flowed out of her were, Riko was perfectly happy with that!

At long last, Violette finally laid her hand upon Riko's head, and gently pushed her back. “That's good for now, my sweet,” she said in that oh so lovely voice that sent warm ripples through Riko's whole body. The loveliness of her voice was clear and unchanged; she didn't seem even slightly winded by the long marathon of pleasure she had just received.

“Now then, I recall that you were very horny, weren't you, pet?” Violette asked with a grin. The moment Riko recalled it, the heat between her thighs seemed to come back twice as strong as before. She could feel a puddle of arousal soaked into the blankets beneath her. 

“I suppose two days would make it pretty bad,” Violette mused.

The fact that she had been eating out her Mistress for two days nonstop was completely lost on Riko; all she could think about was the burning in her gut, the awful hollow feeling deep in her kitty quim. She could even feel a twinge in her womb, a primal, animal need to be bred. And she knew that Meowstress was the only one who could satisfy it!

“Open yourself for me,” Violette ordered. Obeying, Riko got on all fours, resting on her elbows. She reached back, spreading her pussy as wide as she could.

“Oh my, I can see every muscle in there trembling!” Violette exclaimed in delight, tracing her fingers along the very entrance. Unlike before, when her touch had been cooling and relieving, it now made Riko even hotter. 

“I might get burned with how warm you are!” Violette teased.

Riko could only mewl and shake her entire lower body. She needed to be fucked by Meowstress, soon and hard!

“Soon, my adorable little pet. You'll have your relief soon. But I must do one thing first,” Violette told her, walking around in front of Riko. Squatting down, she tapped Riko's forehead. Suddenly, she could think clearly; all the haziness that had been clouding her mind since she first met Violette was gone. She knew just how insane and twisted all of this really was.

“Tell me, Riko dear...would you rather stay like this, as you were before you walked into my shop, or go back to being the uninhibited little sex kitten you were a moment ago? If you choose the latter, I assure you, never again will you have to worry about anything at all,” Violette promised, looking the girl in the eyes, magical purple eyes meeting feline slits. “You'll spend all day, every day, just lounging and enjoying yourself, doing whatever you feel like. Admittedly, most of the time, that will be having sex with me.” Violette giggled mischievously.

“But know that whichever you choose, it's permanent. Give this up, and you'll never see me again. Choose to stay, and you'll never, ever go back to your old life. Your friends and family will never see you ever again, and I'll cast a spell that will cause them and the rest of the world to forget you ever existed,” Violette told her, the tone of her voice carrying a great deal of weight to emphasize the full gravity of this choice.

“So. What do you want?”

The words had barely left Violette's lips as Riko gave her answer. “Please...fuck me...fuck me until there's nothing left!” Riko wailed in desperate plea. “I've never been happy before I met you, always so nervous and pent up. I want to give it all up for you...Mistress. Mistress Violette. Meowstress! Fuck everything out of me but your ownership!” 

As the words left her mouth, Riko felt something slip away in her head. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was something precious, and irreplaceable. She also knew that she was glad it was gone.

“You do know just what to say to make me happy," Violette said lovingly. "Next, I'm going to show you just what I'm going to use to train that little kitty quim, something I made just for you.” 

She reached behind her back, and pulled out a large, bright pink double-ended dildo, with a notably peculiar shape. The end tapered off to a small tip, and the whole thing was covered in spines.

“Don't worry about the spines. They are soft enough so they won't hurt you...but they will break you.,” the witch told her, running her fingers along the length of the shaft, which made the spines shake and spring. “Since you're my sexy little kitty now, I decided to base this off of a cat...though with much more of a focus on pleasure than the real thing, thankfully."

Riko watched as her mistress slipped one end into herself. Violette nearly doubled over, moaning as the soft spines began caressing her inside. Taking a shuddering breath, she moved behind Riko, and grabbed her hips. She began to rub the tip along her pet's pussy. Riko braced herself for a sudden and powerful thrust, but it never came. Instead, Violette gently pressed only the first little bit in, just enough for the spines to only rest at her opening. 

Violette teased her like that for quite some time, pulling out only to push in just a tiny bit more each time. With every new inch that entered her, Riko could feel memories of her old life dripping out of her pussy. Once about half of the toy was in her, Riko could hardly even remember what her last name had been.

“Now, my dear kitty, I'm going to fuck your brains out,” Violette whispered. All at once she began to work her hips hard and fast, slamming into Riko's cunny. “Just let go of everything that you ever knew, and become mine entirely.” Violette reached down and pinched Riko's kitty clit. 

Riko moaned as she did just as she was told. She could feel more and more of her identity leaking out with every wet slap of Violette's crotch against her cunny, owner and pet devouring every inch of the toy over and over so their flesh could meet in a carnal crash. Riko dug her nails into the blankets, biting them, as well howling and moaning, as Violette's toy hit every sensitive part of her kitty quim at once with its soft, thrusting spines, tearing through years of pent up lust and desire.

“I'm so happy that you came to me, my darling little feline. I've always wanted the purrfect pet, and you are just that, more than I'd even hoped!” the witch cried out adoringly, using one hand to catch Riko's tail and give it a gentle squeeze. That sent a new surge through Riko's body, and she came, came harder than she ever had in her entire life.

“I'm so happy, too, Meowtress!” Riko screamed as her boy nearly gave out from the power of her orgasm.

“That's so good to hear! Now, I think it's time to break the last little shred you have of your old self. As cute as Riko, sounds I think I'll just call you...” Violette paused for a moment as she pulled the toy nearly all the way out of her pet, leaving only the very tip resting against Riko's opening.

“KITTEN!” Violette shouted as she drove the full length of the dildo into Kitten's snatch. As the pleasurable spines surged through her tight hole, Kitten felt something break in her mind. Like the first time, it was something that she couldn't identify, but it didn't matter. For a moment her whole world was pure white. Trying to think was hard and unpleasant, but she needed to get somethings sorted.

Her name...Kitten...

Her owner...Violette...

Her reason for living...being a playful pet.

Now having worked out everything she would ever need to know, Kitten returned to the world, and could feel the toy slamming against her deepest parts, filling her in the way that she loved so much. Her heats would always get so bad that, unless Meowtress Violette fucked her for a full day, she would go crazy.

Violette reached down and grabbed Kitten's tits, pinching them hard and making her mewl. “I wonder if I should make you lactate. I think watching you drink you own milk would be quite entertaining!” the witch mused in gasps as she pumped her hips as hard and fast as she could.

“Kitten would love to have milky titties!” Kitten cried out in a shuddering voice as she came at the mental image of her chest swelling up, her pink nipples leaking pearly white drops of creamy milk.

“Good, we'll do that later! I can't wait to find out how tasty you are!” Violette decided, leaning down and gently biting Kitten's neck. The jolt of pain added to everything was so much more than she could take, and Kitten blacked out with one last orgasm.

Later...

Kitten sat up with a loud yawn, looking around as she awoke. She was alone. For a moment she was lonely, but before she could get very upset, she saw a feathery toy hanging from the ceiling, probably just out of reach, swaying back and forth. Like it was taunting her.

Jumping up, she swatted at it. Her paw made contact, and it gave a wispy jerk and bent back, before drifting back to its original position. Watching it made Kitten laugh joyfully. This would keep her happily amused until Meowtress came back.


End file.
